Not So Weak
by Walmart Cookie Lover
Summary: After Kagome witnesses yet another betrayal from InuYasha, she runs away. 9 months later, Kagome and her former gang meet at a trading village, though she isn't the same anymore, she becomes a skilled fearless warrior.. R&R first ff! PLZ READ!
1. Chapter 1: Ugh A fishing town

1 Not So Weak Ch. 1

I awoke at the smell of the ocean breeze and the squawk of seagulls.

"Stupid birds, waking me at this hour!" I said to noone in particular. I was yet again stuck at a fishing village, as I was awaiting my war axe to be fully repaired. It was such a pain to repair it myself.

I walked down the stairs to the inn pub and lobby.

"Warm sake please" The owner nodded and headed to a keg. She poured the clear, heavenly liquid into a kettle. When it was warm she laid the kettle in front of me and set a matching cup next to it and poured the sake in it.

"Thanks" She nodded her head in response.

As I sipped my cup I went over what happened over the last few months...

FLASHBACK

"InuYasha!" I yelled yet again, "Where could he be at this hour?"

As I entered a clearing I heard a woman moaning. Curious, as I usually was, I went to investigate. My breath stopped at what I heard next.

"Mm, InuYasha!"

"Kikyo"

"InuYasha?"

"Yes Koi?"

"Why do you keep that copy of me around? Does she mean something to you?"

"No, Koi! She is just a shard detector!"

"Good, but I want my soul back, Inu! Since she means nothing to you, kill her for me so we can be together forever!

"I'll do anything for you koi! I'll kill her when everyone is asleep tomorrow night."

"Now make love to me, Inu! Show me the man you really are!"

I felt so sick, sick at the scene and so disgusted at myself. I couldn't believe I actually trusted that bastard! I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing I could do.

I ran.

I ran as fast as I could back to camp. I looked at all my friend's sleeping faces. Miroku and his perverted grin. Sango and her alert face. Shippo sucking his thumb lightly. I quickly wrote a note telling my second family not to worry about my disappearance, and it was InuYasha to blame. I kissed Shippo on his forehead. He sighed contently.

I gathered my things as fast as I could without alerting the group. I silently crept out of camp and headed to a nearby village, I could tell because we past by it before in our travels. A old black smith there told me if I ever needed to learn the art of the war axe I should become his apprentice. At the time I refused because I thought I was safe with my arrows, which I find now a piece of junk.

A day later

I finally arrived at the small village mostly consisting of different weapon specialists, for this was a place they retired and took in last minute brutes. I only hoped the old black smith was still alive.

I arrived at his hut a few minutes later. It was a quaint little thing, consisting of about two bedrooms and a bathing chamber with a mini hot spring. I knocked on his door and waited.

The door opened revealing an old man about 56 and strongly resembled my ji-chan.

"Yes, how may I help you?" he said with a rasp.

"I'm Kagome, you offered me an apprentice ship once for the battle axe, do you remember?"

"Ah! Yes the one with the perfect build for the weapon!"

I sweat dropped "I-I'm B-b-buff!"

"No, no you have the body to wield it with elegance and poise, not like some dumb brute!"

I sighed in relief. "So will you take me?"

"Yes. Yes Come in child."

FLASHBACK

That was 9 months ago. In about 6 of those months I trained hard. I quickly excelled and became a master. Master Kusanagi is still alive and well, and he says I was his best pupil. For the other 3 months I have been searching for the rest of the jewel shard, I have 3/5 of the jewel now, I can only hope Naraku has the other 2/5, or at least my ex-group does.

When I finished my sake I paid the owner for the drink and the room. I quickly exited and headed to the local black smith.

I walked into my shop and looked at the short bald smith.

"Hi, is my axe ready?"

"Yes ma'am, here it is good as new, I threw in a free polish for a pretty lady like you.." he said with a faint blush.

I smiled at him "Thank you, here is the gold I owe you, I must be on my way now." I said as I walked out the shop door.

"Come again!" came the faint call from the small shop.

Hmm... Now back to business, I've got shards to find.

2 Days later

My legs were sore and my arms were tired from slaying over 25 demons that were searching for the shards in 2 days without food or rest. I finally saw a village in the horizon. Ugh... Another fishing village, though this one looked as if it were involved in different trades like silk kimonos. Unconsciously I touched the pouch fastened at my waist.

"Damn, it has been a long time since I last treated myself to a luxury. Maybe I should buy myself a new comfy sleeping yukata or a new pair of greaves..." I said to myself as I headed to a ship that looked to my liking.

When I reached the ship, my senses tingled. That only meant one thing. A shikon shard. I quickly made my way to that shop kiosk. I Came upon a pretty big chunk of the shikon on a shiny thin elegant silver string.

"Sir, how much is this necklace?" I said addressing the kiosk owner.

"Oh, what would a pretty lady like you want with a stupid piece of rose quartz on a string? We have much more fine pieces of jewelry to accent your exotic features.." He said pointing to some huge ruby necklaces and star sapphire earrings.

"No Sir, I assure you I want that one" I said to the man, and then I heard it.

"InuYasha, I'm tired, the jewel shard should be over there somewhere.."came the annoying voice of no other then Kikyo

"Oh, I'm gonna put you on that cushioned bench over there, is that alright koi?" Jeez, that jerk never even offered that, let alone ask me if the accommodations were alright.

"I guess.. well its on one of those kiosks... I'm too tired to sense where.." She answered.

"That's alright koi, the group will spread out to find it." That bastard. I quickly turned back to the kiosk owner.

"How much is it?"

"About 10 gold coins, but those other customers might be interested as well.."

"I'll pay 25 gold coins if you give it to me now!" I said as I took out the amount.

"Sold to the lady in armor! Eh, I always wanted to say something like that.."

"Thanks" I said as I grabbed the necklace an quickly put it in a pouch with a concealing spell on it. I made my way to the deck of the ship trying not to alert the senses of either InuYasha or Shippo.

With the Inu group

"Jeez Houshi-sama, InuYasha never treated Kagome with that kind of courtesy, I wonder how she's doing..." Sango said to Miroku, who was currently scowling at InuYasha.

"Dog Face over there doesn't know what he gave up! Sango, when's Kagome coming back?" Shippo asked with pleading big eyes, and that's when he caught the scent of roses and a sweet sugary scent, that was no other than Kagome's, mixed in with the sea breeze. "Ka-Kagome? KAGOME!" He said as he ran towards his surrogate mother's scent

When he reached the source he was taken back at the owner's appearance. The woman in front of him was wearing tough looking armor that looked like it came from a spiked lizard demon's hide. Her cuirass looked as it was stitched together by strings of muscle. Her greaves and her boots matched in appearance, so you couldn't tell where on started or where one ended. She had a left pauldron on that looked like the lizard demon's skull. On the uncovered shoulder she had on a bandage and had many scars. She had a huge battle axe strapped onto her back. He couldn't tell who she was because she had her back facing him.

"Who are you and why do you smell like Kagome?" He asked the woman. He watched as she turned around and looked down at him. He watched as her lips moved saying his name, tears falling close to her lips.

"Sh-Shippo?" She said, "SHIPPO!" She bent down and hugged him. She planted butterfly kisses all over his now smiling face.

"Kagome, is that really you? You disappeared for such a long time, I really missed you! Are you going to travel with us again? What happened to you? You look like a warrior!" He said as he showered her with questions.

"Shippo, hun, one question at a time, you have to breath sometime you know? Well Yes, its really me, and I know I disappeared for a long time but I had it with InuYasha so I left to search for the jewels by myself. I really missed you too, sometimes I would cry at night for your warmth. I don't think I will be traveling with you again, but if you, Sango, and Miroku want, you can travel with me. I got training to be a master at the battle axe, which I could now teach you also. Does that answer all your questions?"

"Yeah, I guess, but Sango and Miroku will want to see you so come on!" He said as he dragged Kagome.

back 2 Kag's POV (Which will be most of the story)

I was being dragged by the cutest kid in the world to the friends I basically abandoned. Oh, how I missed them all. But... How will Inu act if I was all over him? I smirked evilly as I devised a plan that could make me be brutally murdered by Kikyo, but I didn't care, it would be too funny.

As I reached the group, minus Kikyo and Inu. I was showered buy hugs and a grope from Miroku. Once I felt the offending thing touch my ass, I quickly hit him with the side of my, may I add HUGE, axe.

"Ah, Kagome-sama, how have I missed you.!" He said with a lecherous, but loving grin. He then got another slap from Sango, she then turned to hug me again.

"Kagome-chan! I missed you! You don't know what we've been through from InuYasha and his dirt born lover!" She said then added, "You look so different! You could definitely pass for a demon slaying master! Tell me everything that happened from the night you disappeared till today!"

-insert story (I don't wanna type it)-

"That JERK!" Sango fumed. I then told her my plan. We both giggled. "You should go do it NOW! I can't wait to see the look on InuYasha's face!" So we all walked to where Inu and Kikyo were standing. I walked up behind InuYasha and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello Inuyasha..." He swung around and looked at me, his eyes grew wide.

"Ka-Kagome?"

. Thanks for reading everyone! So how did I do? Bad, good? Would this be classified as a cliff hanger? This Is my first FF so please bear with me. Constructive critism is welcome. R&R Ja Ne!


	2. Akira and Ryoshu enter

1Not so Weak Ch.2

Last Time: "Ka-Kagome?"

Now:

"Yes, Inu its me!" I squealed as I jumped on him and started to rub my cheek against his. "Oh Inu baby! I was soo scared! All those creepy demons coming after a weak wittle girl like me! OH, I just wish I had my knight in a fire rat hakama to save me! Oh Inu JUST HOLD ME!" I could NOT believe I just said those words. I looked over at Sango who just moved her hands in a gesture for me to go on while attempting to hold in her laughter. Her face was turning a sickly shade of purple. So I did what she said and starting moving my index finger in circles on his chest.

"Kagome... What happened to you! We were worried sick about you! You are right, ya could've been killed without me around!" he said as he tried to cover up his blush. I looked over at Kikyo who was now sending dirty looks at me.

"OH! Inu baby! Will you forgive me! I just want to be near these STRONG, MUSCULAR arms of yours!" I said, my face coming nearer to his, our noses touching. His face was that of pure bliss. Then Sango, Miroku and Shippo couldn't hold in their laughter any longer, and bursted out laughing tears forming in their eyes. I quickly joined. InuYasha sweat dropped.

"Wha-What's so funny!"

"Your-Your FACE! We can't believe you actually fell for that!" We all said in unison. All our faces started to turn purple. Inu blushed a whole new shade or crimson.

"You BITCH! You fucking tricked me! Here they were, all worried about you, but I always knew of your scheming, bitchy self!" he yelled, obviously angry at his embarrassment.

"Oh, Inu, don't get your panties all in a bunch! If you yell any harder, a baby elephant will pop out of your ass!" I retorted, "And plus, it was just a joke! I've been fine for the past 9 months, no thanks to you! And how many shikon shards have you collected without me? Huh?"

"Well, well, uh, um we've have a lot!" InuYasha said, flustered.

"Well, actually a lot, but they always disappear so now we have 2!" Shippo said as he answered for Inu. A fist came down upon his head. "WHAA! KAGOME, INU YASHA IS HURTING ME!" Shippo yelled. My axe came upon Inu's head.

CRACK!

I turned toward Sango and Miroku, Shippo already gathered in my arms. "So, you guys wanna ditch tweetle dee and tweetle dumb and join me? Unlike HIM, I have 3/5 of the jewel, so you'll be closer to the final battle with me, and you won't have to endure slave torture."

"Kagome-sama, I think I speak for all of us when I say we would love to join your search!" Miroku said . Shippo and Sango nodded in agreement.

"Great! Well there's a tavern down the street, let's all grab a bite to eat, hopefully they sell ODEN!" I said as my stomach growled, "Eh, haven't eaten in a couple days, or slept in that matter!"

When we arrived at the tavern I asked the lady behind the counter for 2 rooms and 3 servings of oden.

"That would be 13 gold coins" She said, I nodded and handed her the money. "The oden will be out in a few minutes" She told me as I turned to join my comrades at the farthest table in the corner. I sat down and Shippo jumped on my lap.

"So Kagome-chan, do you think InuYasha will catch up with his clay bitch?" Sango asked.

"I highly doubt it, plus I wouldn't let him in the group ESPECIALLY with his clay bitch. If he even tries, I will personally see to it that he can never have children." I said with an evil glint in my eye. Shippo smirked and cheered, as he obviously hated Inu.

When our oden arrived, we also got a kettle of green tea. "Um, miss we didn't order any tea..." I said to the waitress.

"Oh, that young lady at the bar said to bring it over to you, and she also wants to see you." she replied walking to the next table to pick up the tips. She started to twirl her hair. "That guy she's with is pretty good looking too!"

Curious, I walked over to the two hooded figures seated at the farthest corner of the bar.

"Thanks for the tea. Uh.. You wanted to see me?"

"So Kaggy! You don't remember me and Ryoshu!" A feminine voice said as she pulled back her hood.

"AKIRA!" I squealed. We jumped at each other in a huge bear hug. I looked her over. Her short spiky silver hair hadn't changed a bit. Her silver eyes that reflected your innermost desires, thoughts, and secrets. Her outfit was very similar to mine only her's was made of a dragon demon's scales. Her preferred weapons were long swords, though she does carry around a crossbow for long distance killing.

I then looked over at Ryoshu. His long black hair fell to mid thigh. He had piercing green eyes, that showed only that you would like to see, which made him a natural seducer. He had on a similiar outfit that Sesshoumaru had, only his didn't have the armor. He was an archer, though he kept around a short sword just incase a close combat encounter happened. They were both soul demons, and could read you right away and knew everything at first contact. I could still remember the day we met...

Flashback

I was currently engaged in a battle with a bear demon. It roared, gore gushing from its mouth due to many severe injuries. I brought my axe over my head and brought it down on its forehead. It screamed an anguished cry. Pieces of its brain fell out of its wound.

Suddenly an arrow whizzed past my face, then the bear's carcass fell next to me. A young man, roughly 19, jumped down from his perch on the top of a bushy tree. A beautiful young woman, same age, walked behind him and tapped him shoulder. He quickly shooed her away.

"AH! Young maiden, it is I, Ryoshu, the one who saved you from this savage beast!" he said obviously not noticing his arrow missed terribly. The woman behind him spoke.

"Ryoshu, your arrow missed, it was the young maiden and her axe that killed the beast." she said to him and then turned to me leaving her grumbling companion to his own thoughts. "My name is Akira, please pardon my brother, he is trying to improve his ranged weapon skills. He... let's just say he doesn't pay attention when young woman are around ..."

Ryoshu jumped forward and stared me in the eye. "So... A girl like you killed a beast like that! What's your name, you are skilled and lucky enough to be my wife!" I shook my head in refusal and sweat dropped.

"Ryoshu, as you can see she is not interested in a stupid dolt like you! Stop bothering her!" Akira said to her brother obviously annoyed, and then turned toward me, "So, what is your name anyway?"

"Kagome"

"Hmm, Kagome huh? Nice name, wanna camp with us tonight?"

"Hai, arigato."

So Akira and I became great friends, we traveled together for a few weeks, then one night we were about to part ways...

Akira looked at her ditzy brother, with obvious warmth and love, who was currently trying to create a blazing fire in attempt to impress me. "You know, he isn't that bad once you get to know him... He would make a great husband."

"Yeah, I wouldn't doubt that, but I really don't want to marry at the moment..."

"Ah, well when you feel like settling down, give him a chance. You might like him enough to say yes. He'll make you very happy." She smiled at me.

"Yeah, if and when I do feel like it, he will be on my top 5 list, don't worry." We then parted ways, eyes brimming with tears.

Flashback End

"Kagome-chan? Do know these people?" Sango asked, slightly confused.

"Guys I want you all to meet Akira and Ryoshu, Akira Ryoshu, I would like you to meet Sango-chan, Shippo-chan, and Houshi-sama!" I practically squealed again, to my obvious excitement.

"Nice to meet you" Akira and Ryoshu said in unison.

"Ah, Akira, is it? Will you have the honor of bearing my child?" Miroku said.

Slap crack bam

Houshi-sama deserved that. He is too perverted for his own good. Luckily he didn't die from all those attacks...

"Ahh, Sango-sama, I know you love me!" Miroku exclaimed receiving yet another slap from Sango.

Well you have to admit they would make an awesome not to mention cute couple. They like each other, Sango is just too stubborn to admit it. I'll have to get Akira to devise a plan with me, since we are both clever vixens. Heh, yeah right, but we are very clever.

I sighed as I looked down at my now battered axe, I will have to polish and sharpen it back in the room. It happens that Akira and Ryoshu just happened to be in the same hotel and already had there rooms, so Miroku, Sango, Shippo and I headed up to our rooms. It was a very long day...

Next Day

When I awoke, there was an offending bushel of hair in my face. I swatted it, forgetting that it was Shippo's tail, since I haven't slept with him in so long. He yelped as my hand came in contact with one of his major "cute" factors. He looked up at me with question evident in his face.

"Oh, sorry Shippo-chan, I forgot that you were sleeping with me."

"That's alright Kagome-chan, I guess it was because that you haven't seen me in a while you weren't really used to someone sleeping with you." Shippo replied while patting and fluffing his tail. He was a bright boy, he would do wonders to the modern era.

I walked toward Miroku's room and then to Sango's to wake them both up. We met downstairs al packed and refreshed. Akira and Ryoshu was already at the bar eating breakfast and motioned us to join them. Oh how I missed them!

"So, do you guys want to travel with us for the rest of the jewel? I'm sure the others won't mind! Right guys" I said to Akira and Ryoshu and then looked to the others for approval. They all nodded in agreement. "Its settled then! We will be like one happy family!" We all headed north, to where another chunk of the jewel rested...

Preview for the next chapter:

"Who are you?"

"I am Lakeetah, pirate queen of the northern wolf tribes.."

Thanks for my b.f.f., the only one that reviewed! Love ya DJ-chan! (Hehe guess who Lakeetah is!)

Please R&R!


	3. Lakeetah, The Pirate Queen

Not so weak Ch.3

Last time:

We all headed north, to where another chunk of the jewel rested...

Now:

We were walking for two weeks now, and no sign of the jewel shards, but I could feel the tingle in my bones.. They were near..

We came to what looked like an abandoned tomb. My senses told me it was in there. We walked down the dusty stairway. As we descended we started to hear merry laughter and goblets clinking.

We had stumbled upon a smugglers' lair.

"Its no good to fight them we're outnumbered. We could never get the jewel shards from them when they all are awake. We should wait until they all slumber, it would be for the best" Akira said wisely, her eyes revealing what she said was true. We all nodded. Little did we know a little boy heard our plan and set off to tell his leader.

That Night

We crept down the seamlessly never ending stairway. We heard a noise, then paused, holding our breath. There was someone walking up the stairs, coming right after us. Houshi-sama signaled us to run. We turned our heels, but then poison gas spilled out of a crack and all went black...

I was the first to awaken. I saw a beautiful wolf demon standing in front of me. She had long, red hair that went to her knees. She had a sweat band on her forehead and she had tiny braids in random places. She had pointy ears and had ice blue eyes. She looked sorta similar to Ayame, but only in hair and eye color. She had one red stripe on her right cheek and two black ones on her left. She had a billowy white shirt, sort of like a pirates, and had skin tight leather pants with boots. She had a beautifully crafted sliver sword strapped on to her left hip. She had at least 1/5 of the jewel around her neck. It seemed she never discovered mine. Thank god for the concealing spell on the pouch

"Who are you?"

"I am Lakeetah, pirate queen of the northern wolf tribes.." She looked me up and down, "And you are?"

"I am Kagome"

"I've heard about you, you have a pretty honorable rep for a human.. Kouga seems smitten with you, but at least you can piss my arrogant sister off. Her name's Ayame, I know you guys got into a fight over Kouga. I bet though it was a one sided fight based on what a dolt Kouga isཀ" I was beginning to like Lakeetah very much. The only problem was that I was still tied up. Lakeetah obviously got the message and untied me and others.

A couple minutes later Akira awoke and looked at her surroundings. Her eyes finally landed on Lakeetah. She stood there and searched her soul. When she found what she wanted, she looked very pleased and smiled.

"So your finally awake?"

"Yeah... I'm Akir---"

Lakeetah cut her off "I know, Kagome over there told me. I'm Lakeetah, pirate queen of the northern wolf tribes."

Akira smiled warmly, "Really? I have heard of your travels, your heroic battles and kind-hearted deeds. You are a legend of the soul demons because your heart is as pure as a miko's, but never could be one because of your demon blood..."

Lakeetah blushed at all the compliments. I came up behind her and rested my arm on her shoulder.

"So.. The bad ass pirate queen has a pure heart... Kind deeds eh? Who knew ya had it in yaཀ I though pirate queens were supposed to be evilཀ"

She lightly hit me on my head, careful not to hurt me because of her demon strength.

"So, you guys are looking for the shikon shards to complete the jewel? I could give you mine, but what do you want with them?"

"We need to get them away from the half demon Naraku, he is the description of pure evil. He wants to collect them for only Kami knows what. It is also my duty as the jewel's rightful guardian to complete it and the little fact that I broke it..." I answered.

"We also all have something against him, and I don't know about Akira or Ryoshu, but he did some terrible things to us and other people. Miroku has a wind tunnel in his hand. He somehow got my brother, Kohaku, to kill everyone in my family including me. I survived, Kohaku was supposed to be dead, but that fucking bastard brought him back with a shikon shard. He also influenced me with one. Kagome just wants to fight him because he's after the jewel shards and he has hurt so many innocent people and destroyed their lives..." Sango had awoken most likely during our conversation.

"Hm.. This Naraku charcter seems like a real man bitchཀ (A/N what I call guys who are bitchy all the time ) I have nothing against him but, I guess I'll keep a look out for him."

"Sango, Sango... Noཀ Don't hit me.. Ouch... That hurt.." Houshi-sama mumbled in his sleep. His hand then went up to rub Sango's ass.

Slap

"Houshi-sama... When will you learn?"

"Ahh.. But Sango-samaཀ You are just too beautiful to resistཀ"

I sighed... Those two love each other, then the only matter is to get Sango to admit it.. I looked over at Akira, who was putting her brothers head in her lap and quietly stroking his hair. His eyes opened half way and looked at his surroundings as he got up from Akira's lap, and his eyes landed on Lakeetahand stared. Lakeetah felt the eyes following her, so she quickly spun around. She looked at Ryoshu with obvious interest. She then quickly turned away to look at some maps of the surrounding areas.

later

A boy about 15 walked through the one of the tomb's door and ran up to his sister, who was Lakeetah. He had short red hair with ice blue eyes. He had no facial markings.

"Onee-chanཀ There is an ambassador from a neighboring village. Can I negotiate this time?" He said with a plea in his eyes.

"Sure Hiroko-chan. But make reasonable choices.. Okay?"

"Of course Onee-chanཀ" He then walked out of the room.

"So that's your little brother?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's a brat but I love him all the same.." Lakeetah said love shining in her eyes.

"Aw, you didn't tell me that bad ass heart of yours has a light side..?" I said, eyes gleaming.

Lakeetah just smiled, "Hey, even a pirate queen has her soft sideཀ"

YAY! I UPDATED! srry this ch was soo short! I had major writer's block, and to all of my reviewers u can thank Lakeetah-chan for making me update! I LOVE U LAKEETAH! I updated just to make YOU happy! Thanks to all my reviewers, I GOT 11 REVIEWS ON CH 2 YAY!

Thankx:

Lakeetah

blackdranzer91

VoidPheonix

bluediamond-hime

Reina No Taisho

JadeStone The Younger

hermonine

MidNite Pheonix

Megan Consoer

goddeddofcaos

Thanks again, and srry no preveiw for the next chappie!

Love LOTS,

Walmart Cookie Lover


End file.
